


The Worship of Saturnus

by Aleera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Overwatch RPS, RPS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Flatmate AU, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleera/pseuds/Aleera
Summary: "There are some people who think love is sex and marriage and six o’clock-kisses and children, and perhaps it is, Miss Lester. But do you know what I think? I think love is a touch and yet not a touch."—— J.D.Sailinger





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the characters.  
> Warning: Everything happened in this fic is unfortunately not real.
> 
> Please enjoy.

 

 

1.

 

 

 

　　那天早些时候Shadder还没觉得有什么。

 

 

 

　　他醒来时就已经是下午了。窗外面不管是燕雀、车还是车库卷帘门都寂然无声。房间窗户朝西，一天到晚采光不好，加上十二月的华府气候并没有他的合租人那么谦和有礼，他没有费事去五步之外的屋子另一头开窗通风。室内恒温系统虽然让他每天早上都当上一回哮喘病人，但比起千里之外家里吱吱作响的小暖气和冻得人肢端麻木的室温，它同合众国的绝大多数其他事物一样让Shadder不想接受也无法抱怨。

 

 

 

　　淋浴完坐在电脑前面等着游戏启动的时候，他照常用手机刷了几页推特和Reddit帖子。社交网络像公园鸟饮水池一样冻上了，充斥着关于节日补给箱的感言和2500分段玩家对游戏的高见。某些过分蠢的回复让Shadder笑了半分钟，直到一片灰色的战网好友栏提醒他今天是圣诞节假期的第一天：今天和将来的十四天都没有训练赛，没有战术讨论，也没有他不懂的meme和美式英语了。

 

　　经历了背后互相辱骂，甚至有时当面互相辱骂的四周半集中训练和三轮比赛之后，他脑子被守望先锋捏得有点儿扁队友们拍着他的肩争先恐后地离开了线下基地，留下他和只装了一半的28寸旅行箱一起坐在逐渐变暗的房间里等在家盐了几天的Seagull接他回他的公寓。

 

　　他应该坐地铁的。车开到罗克里克河畔的时候Shadder第八次告诉自己。在圣诞节前最后一个周五的晚高峰带着行李挤地铁可能真的没有让他猜二十分钟只讲了四句话的Seagull在想什么更难承受（分别是“很久不见”“还有其他东西吗？”“系好安全带”和“要是你晚上还没吃过东西后座上有曲奇”）。

 

　　就好像这几个月来他没有无数次地问自己为什么初来华盛顿的时候要在太平洋时间凌晨给一个从没见过面的网友打电话问能不能接济自己一晚。他肯定不会是头一个因为飞机延误在灯火通明的机场航站楼坐到第二天早上还没冻死的不幸外国游客。但和今天一样，在他用手机最后5%的电拨出那个号码，明显刚刚睡下的Seagull用疑惑但是轻快的声音一口答应了他的请求之后，一切都不可挽回了。三天以后的那个周末，当他吃着Seagull叫的烤鸡披萨外卖，坐在他的沙发上玩他的XBOX，Seagull问他要不要干脆住在这里和他分摊房租时，他终于意识到自己之前做了个错误的决定，并且今后还会继续错下去。

 

　　Seagull是世界知名的游戏主播和守望先锋电子竞技选手，是个对Shadder而言有些特殊的网友；但Seagull属于美国，因此也被归在室内恒温系统那一类。他毫无征兆地出现在Shadder生活里，不着痕迹地帮他解决了不少问题，有些甚至还没被提出来：华盛顿市区的房租太贵了，没有驾照Shadder住在城郊又生活不能自理；他是传统意义上地离家出走，虽然联系了俱乐部但是在那边住宿需要监护人知情；他离开欧洲之前把自己的机箱寄了过来，但是DHL在他还没落地的时候就通知他另一个装着外设的包裹凭空消失了。就应不应该和Seagull合租的For and Against清单上，反对的那一栏只有”感到不安“这几个字：就算没有别的理由，他也没有办法拒绝Seagull。这个情况对十七岁的Shadder而言太复杂了，生活不应该给未成年人出这么大的难题。

 

　　Shadder安慰自己，人是会进步的，他今天差一点儿就在十分钟后拨回去说不要来了，我朋友可以车我回去——假设Seagull不知道他在本市没什么别的朋友。

 

　　“最近如何？”他们第三次停在同一个红绿灯前的时候，Shadder终于鼓起勇气打破了两人之间的沉默。

 

　　Seagull笑了，听起来有点疲劳，但是没有立即转过去看他，他微红的侧脸映在背景是深蓝色的车窗玻璃上。“Shadder，”他摇了摇头，笑得比刚开始真诚了许多，“我觉得你现在应该很能体会到我最近如何了。”

 

　　Shadder知道自己问了个烂问题，好在Seagull并不介意。他总管不住自己去看Reddit或者比赛录播的聊天频道，作为主播的时候那还挺有趣的，但是对绝大多数电子竞技选手而言就算不上什么好体验了，特别是在你的队伍输多胜少的时候。不幸的是最近他的战队和NRG都没赢过几场，他还出过一次值得被截成动图的失误，就算Seagull入行比他早几年，既不好奇网络上的评价，也不至于为此厌恶鼠标键盘，他最近也肯定很不好。

 

　　“你看起来惨兮兮的，”Seagull生怕他不理解自己什么意思似的补充道，关切地偏过头用那双蓝眼睛瞅了他一会儿。歇过几天之后，他眼睛周围的黑色已经能被眼镜遮得很好了，但是作息不规律导致的粉刺一点都没有消下去的意思，Shadder记得之前有几次严重到他没办法用剃须刀。

 

　　“彼此彼此。”Shadder回答，绷紧的神经终于放松下来，他纵容地瘫在了座椅上，看着不断被他们抛在后面的路灯连成一条明亮而模糊的橙黄色带子。也许是他想多了，Seagull只是和他一样不想发起什么尴尬的对话；也许问题的关键是他为什么会想这么多。但此刻他需要的是哥伦比亚区的车流快点把他们两个送回公寓，他需要睡眠而非思考。

 

 

　　2.

 

　　

　　17个小时之后Shadder醒了，他没怎么睡着，但幸好还是醒过来了。他喝了点水，在训练场用源氏打了几轮机器人，3D游戏画面和隔了夜的饥饿感让他胃里一阵翻腾。他无意识地揉了下手腕，把准备发Discord的“晚上直播”改成了“十五分钟后开个圣诞五十箱”，然后跑去冰箱那里想着随便找些即热食品中和一下胃酸。

 

　　他只找到了一罐Campell的蛤蜊杂烩汤。这个东西和Seagull那些嚼一下能感到白砂糖颗粒的饼干都很富有美国精神，分量和提供的热量远超正常人承受范围。他一边腹诽，一边拿出碗准备简单应付了这两天以来的第二顿饭。Seagull的房间关着门很安静，他可能在睡或者干脆出去了，况且时间也很晚了，他通常不会等Shadder起来一起吃午餐。

 

　　一开始他只是觉得罐头上的拉环不知为何很难撬起来，等他将左手拇指扣进去，准备用力将罐头扯开的时候，手腕上传来的一阵剧痛让他把那玩意整个从流理台上扔了出去。罐头中途撞到了他放在旁边的手机，然后落在地上发出了一声巨响，但Shadder顾不上那些了。他打开抽油烟机的顶灯，把手腕抬到眼前仔细瞧了瞧，那块皮肤完好无损，除了平时架在键盘边缘的地方磨出了一层薄茧。他尝试着转动手腕做了一个和刚才差不多的动作，用另一只手的食指压了压腕骨周围，有些地方有点痛，还有些地方稍微麻木，像是在摸一块橡皮。

 

　　Shadder试图说服自己相信刚刚那一下只是用力过猛扭到了关节，但理智和他并不丰富的人生经验让他不敢抱太多的侥幸心理。就在他犹疑着是不是应该在谷歌上随便搜搜有什么绝症有这个先兆的时候，Seagull金棕色的脑袋从房门后探了出来。他摸索着带好眼镜，一脸茫然地看向站在炉子边的Shadder和地砖上正往外渗的奶白色浓汤。

 

　　“需要我保护你免受什么凶猛铝箔的袭击吗？”

 

　　“我只是没拿稳，”Shadder抗议道，同时尝试着自嘲地笑一下，结果做出了一个咬牙切齿的表情。他有些忙乱地关上抽油烟机的灯，扯了张厨房纸去把地上擦干净。Seagull接过开了一条缝的罐头，幸好里面固形物成分够多，并没有洒出多少来。他拿了另一只碗，不抱希望地又把冰箱翻了个遍，想象着某些被冻了几个月忘记扔的外卖偷吃了他买的吐司片。

 

　　Shadder收拾干净地上，洗了手，把差不多厨房里所有的抽屉都拉开了一次，终于在角落里找到了开罐器。Seagull胳膊支在流理台上，饶有趣味地看着对方挣扎着试图把漂浮在汤上的罐头封层平行地取出来。他本想在动手帮忙之前再说点什么逗Shadder，直到他年轻的室友抬起头来。

 

　　“你昨天晚上睡觉了吗？”Seagull看着他通红的眼睛和陷下去的深色眼圈问道，没有意识到自己的音调有些过高。他那时心血来潮想把这个欧洲网友留下的理由或许很多，但提前体验当一名不负责任的家长的愧疚感显然不在其列。而Shadder忙着把汤分成两份塞进微波炉里加热，敷衍地发出了一点表示肯定的声音。

 

　　“什么时候？”Seagull没有这么轻松就放过他。

 

　　Shadder对回答这个问题很有经验：十一点之前睡算是比较早，凌晨一点是“稍微有点晚”，三点之前是"睡不着”，四点以后统称“忘记了”。他顿了顿，装作在认真回忆或者反思自己糟糕透顶的作息时间，和Seagull一起看着微波炉在嗡鸣中倒计时。最终信任还是战胜了习惯，Seagull毕竟是Seagull，不是他的老妈，不会觉得他偶尔脸朝下睡在键盘上是多么不可救药的事情。

 

　　“三点半。”他诚实地回答。

 

　　Seagull轻轻“噢”了一声，听上去同情又不可置信。他看起来很好奇昨天困得接不上话的Shadder回到房间关了灯是怎么耗到那么晚的，但是他忍住了。

 

　　“你知道，多休息一会儿没坏处，“他耸耸肩，”而且现在是假期第一天可以随便挥霍。“

 

　　“吃完了这个我可能再回去睡会儿。”Shadder也不知道自己为什么说谎。他看着热好的汤，有点后悔之前诋毁过罐头食品的充足分量：分成两份后它的就显得少得可怜了，特别是有Seagull站在那儿做对比的时候。

 

　　“要是你还没吃午饭我们不如叫点什么外卖吧。”

 

　　回应他的是Seagull递过来的勺子。

 

　　“快到圣诞节了，很多外卖店今天下午就不再送了，”Seagull小心地试了试汤的温度，“等你睡醒了晚上我们出去吃，我订了位置。”

 

　　“等会儿，”Shadder差一点儿被呛到，“我以为七百万人口的城市里想过个既不出门也不烤鸡的圣诞节的人还是挺多的？” 况且今天并不是圣诞节，连平安夜的边都没摸到呢。

 

　　“有可能，但是明显好的外卖店的送餐员们都有幸福的家庭生活而且擅长烹饪。”

 

　　“你订了几点钟？”

 

　　“七点。所以你可以多睡会儿。”

 

　　Shadder点了点头。他还是很喜欢和Seagull一起吃东西的，不然解释不了为什么他来美国的头两个月就胖了将近十磅。虽然他因此对速冻食品和各国风味的外卖颇有微词，但在你完成九个小时的训练后昏死在沙发上、风尘仆仆回家来的室友把冒着香气的温暖纸袋放进你怀里的那一刻，你也会发自内心地爱他和快餐工业。

 

　　他一直没有告诉Seagull他们俱乐部是提供晚餐的，只是他队友叫的披萨比Seagull从烤箱里端出来的难吃十倍。或许必胜客和多米诺应该对他的隐瞒和花在通勤上的时间负责。不过那些夜晚没有持续太久：秋天以后Seagull开始马不停蹄地参加线下赛，他也在训练基地留宿了。有时候在比赛录像里看到对方他会想发个短信问他中国菜吃起来和美国人发明的中国菜有什么区别，但是一次也没那样做过。

 

　　“……Shadder？“

 

　　“抱歉没听清，刚刚走神了。”他从汤碗里抬起头，Seagull看起来不知为何有些紧张。发现要把话再说一遍之后看起来就更紧张了。

 

　　“你假期有什么安排吗？回罗马尼亚或者去旅游之类的？”

 

　　 他差点脱口而出在房间里直播。一个多月前Shadder看到商场里早早就摆出来的冬青花环时倒真的考虑过要怎样欢度这个不属于他的佳节，比如一个人去纽约跨年之类的。但那时版本更新和地图火力点把他的大脑挤得太满了。等到他再想起来这件事的时候，剩下的时间只够他在steam或者亚马逊上选几个什么等圣诞节打折的时候买了。

 

　　“我不知道，可能会在附近随便转转。你呢？”

 

　　“我回家过圣诞，不过会在新年前回来参加个赞助商的活动之类的。所以今天晚上吃完饭我们得去一下超市买点吃的，明后天他们可能歇业。”

 

　　Shadder一边听他讲一边点头，但直到那轻快的声音停下才真正意识到他讲了什么。

 

　　“鸟类飞去南方过冬，倒是很合理。”

 

　　“我无意冒犯，但是海鸥不是候鸟。”

 

　　“我怎么知道，罗马尼亚又没有海。”Shadder赌了一把，反正黑海看着挺像一个内陆湖的。

 

　　“而且密歇根州在华盛顿北边。”Seagull关切的表情看起来仍然非常、非常的真诚。

 

　　“你赢了，”他放弃指出他不知道Seagull家在密歇根或者密歇根是他妈的哪儿的事实了。“但是别再那样看着我了，你只出门五天我是不会饿死在这里的。”

 

　　“但是你看起来一脸沮丧，让我很愧疚。”

 

　　“那我是不是应该为自己将要孤苦伶仃地在异国他乡过圣诞感到抱歉？”Shadder无意义地用汤匙刮着快要见底的碗，有些后悔刚刚开了这个头。

 

　　立竿见影地，他室友夸张的表情收敛起来了，像是鸟类受惊后收起羽毛。“我明天中午的飞机，或许我们今天晚上可以庆祝一下？”

 

　　“去哪儿？”

 

　　Seagull指了一下客厅里面的沙发。

 

　　“好极了，”他难以抑制地笑出声来，“很难有更好的提议了。”

 

　　“那你去睡吧，过会儿见。”Seagull朝他房间偏了偏头。“不过我下午可能得直播。”

 

　　Shadder有气无力地说了声没关系。他看到Seagull向他伸出手，下意识地低下了头，以为他会来揉自己的脑袋。之前有时候Seagull也会这样把睡在沙发上的他叫醒。但那只手只是把他的碗拿走放进了水池里。

 

　　Shadder看着所剩无几的汤被水冲走，感到肚子里稍微温暖起来了。


	2. 2

3.

 

 

　　 Shadder在圣诞节活动刚刚开始的时候开过一次补给箱，那天的直播有点晚，他唯一的印象就是开出了三个一模一样的传奇物品，它甚至都不是节日特定的。这次的开到一半，他就已经接受事实了：可能他的箱子里真的没有那个戴圣诞帽的洋葱小鱿头像。

 

 

　　Discord和聊天频道的人因为假期变得异常多，他有点儿跟不上字幕滚动的速度。Seagull说那些刷屏里有很多有意思的梗，结果他为了文化交流看了小半年，还是看不懂他的订阅用户是在刷些什么。保守估计有百分之四十的时间他们是在谈论他，然后这部分内容比剩下的百分之六十更让他难以理解。但是今天，不知道是不是感染了节日氛围的缘故，这些莫名其妙的东西显得十足热情洋溢，让他心情变好了一点，不至于在看着那个依旧是灰色的头像图案时听起来过于咬牙切齿。

 

 

　　Shadder躺下之前最后看了一眼自己的左手手腕，他刚刚摁空格键的间隙在那儿握出的一圈痕迹正在缓慢地消下去，好在几十分钟前那种疼痛并没有再次袭来。他把床上的毛巾和衣服丢进洗衣筐里，显示器也没关就睡着了。

 

 

　　他做了些司空见惯的梦。像是错过IB的物理考试，他家人要在新年时飞来看他，队友没完没了学他的口音讲话（他们中的一个甚至是个瑞士人），和Seagull双排的时候对方突然变得很安静，训练赛里源氏刚刚跳起来就被睡眠针击中。Shadder在比较这些梦哪个最讨厌的时候逐渐清醒过来了，发觉最后一个很难噩梦成真：在上个版本，这个版本和能预料到的下个版本，源氏在比赛中出场的几率都不太大。他伸手在枕头旁边摸了一圈手机，突然又有点儿羡慕这条过气一阵的数据来了:作为半机械人，源氏的梦起码有一大半是不怎么面目可憎的电子羊吧。

 

 

　　差十分钟到六点，Seagull还没从Twitch下线，他的声音穿过两道隔音门，听起来依然有点儿激动。Shadder打开手机上的应用程序本来想在聊天频道说点什么，看到他又开始排队，鬼使神差地换了个号上线点了一下屏幕中间写着4472的方块。

 

 

　　Shadder记不得有多少人知道他这个用户名是乱码的账号了，但是排到他对面的Seagull明显是其中一员。他看着枕头边上手机屏幕亮了，起身过去拿，对方只是短信发了个问号给他。而就在这几秒的间隙里路霸、士兵76和安娜都被队友选掉了，他回了个“刚刚睡醒”，抬头看见那个很熟悉的银灰色影子在蓝白的背景前面无意义地摆弄着自己的手里剑。

 

 

　　“那不要来偷看我的直播啊。”

 

 

　　门外轻柔模糊的说话声断断续续的，一点也没有被回复短信影响到。Shadder被他这一提醒，好笑之余倒真的有些动心，直到他看到Seagull的源氏从灯塔左侧二楼跳过来，在开团之前把他们这边的安娜带走了。

 

 

　 我们走着瞧吧，他一边听着队友兴致高昂的大声惨叫一边恶狠狠地回忆了一下和Seagull刚刚在游戏里认识的时候。半分钟前他对这场游戏的结果还毫不在意，只是想找个有点意义的方式打发下时间；现在他从浅眠中完全清醒过来了，却解释不了为什么自己紧张到掌心开始出汗：他没在直播，用的不是主账号，还饿得不轻，一心惦记着晚餐。或许答案过于简单，他不是很愿意浪费精力去想。

 

 

　　比分变成2-1的时候，Shadder的手机又震了一下。

 

 

　　“我觉得可能有点晚了。“

 

 

　　第四局的图依然是灯塔，他迟疑了一下仍旧选了源氏。队友见他前三局carry了得，凑了个和他配合的阵容出来。换做平时Shadder应该会有点儿感激，但是不知道为什么他现在反而有点期待他们吵着要他换个路霸。

 

 

　　他把打好的“那我们最好快点儿 =）”删掉，改成了“我尽力”发过去。而直到游戏结束对方也没有回复。

 

 

　　计分板经验条的动画停了，宗师标记一闪一闪地发着光，他僵在椅子上听着门外的动静，Seagull先是关掉直播，然后窸窸窣窣地换好了衣服，在客厅里坐着等他。鉴于现在已经是六点二十了，他知道Seagull的耐心不会持续很久的。

 

 

　　这次是右手手腕。他在加时的时候为了躲开对面查莉雅的攻击从悬崖边上跳出去了，回身过后因为疼痛角度抬得不够大，Shift撞在了建筑的边沿上。他们输掉了那一局，又以很小的差距输掉了之后的一局，或许细究起来这个失误不算什么，但这三十五分钟基本是Shadder年轻生命里最烂的三十五分钟了。

 

 

　　“呃……Robert？”

 

 

　　发呆了四十二年零十四个小时，他回过神来的时候听到Seagull在门外喊他。他们平时习惯了用ID称呼对方，Seagull叫他原名也不意味着后面会跟上“我觉得我们需要谈谈”这种话，但是还是让他有点紧张。他想说自己正在换衣服，但一直在客厅的Seagull知道他并没有。

 

 

　　Shadder冲过去拉开了门，差点儿撞进他室友怀里。

 

 

　　“也不用这么着急，今天街上估计没什么车。”

 

 

　　“抱歉。”

 

 

　　“你还好吗？”

 

 

　　Seagull稍微低下头，用打量的眼光看着他，很明显不会相信他的回答。

 

 

　　“你的手怎么了？”

 

 

　　“没事啊，怎么了？" 他退开两步，耸了耸肩，试图让两个人都相信Seagull有点儿莫名其妙。结果是他们都看到了他翻过来的手腕上有一块红印，应该是摘耳机的时候情绪失控甩到了桌子边沿。美国青年像是赢了似的示意他把手伸过来，他照做了——如果他自己都弄不清楚手腕怎样会痛，Seagull也不可能在短时间内弄明白，况且他还能选择忍住不说。

 

 

　　Seagull托住他的手腕，另一只手稍微向下折了下他的手指，那双手比Shadder想象的要柔软；随后用指关节在他桡骨内侧划了一下。他触电似的把手抽回去的同时，终于意识到他的生活基本就是由事与愿违组成的。Seagull用的力气并不大，而他痛得甚至忍不住骂出一句脏话。

 

 

　　“这算什么？”

 

 

　　“多半可能是腱鞘炎，你中午的时候是不是因为这个才把罐头摔了的？”

 

 

　　“算是吧，”Shadder心烦意乱地点了点头，“手指突然就伸不开了。”令他有些意外的是，Seagull的眼光里并不是充满了同情。他翘着一边的嘴角，笑得有点无奈。

 

 

　　“欢迎加入职业病患者的大家庭，别太担心，我听说过的最严重的也没有去截肢的，现在是假期，你好好休息会好转的。”

 

 

　　“谢谢你，”他翻了个对方看不见白眼，“我很受安慰。”

 

 

　　“你以前从没有这样过吗？”Seagull发出了一点儿响动，听起来像是在轻轻叹气。“你应该早点儿讲的，现在医院只有急诊了。”

 

 

　　“两个多星期之前好像有过，我随便找了点冰块敷了会儿第二天就没事了。”他看着对方的表情变化，发现腱鞘炎应该是不能冰敷的。

 

 

　　“你俱乐部的人知道吗？”

 

 

　　“我没跟别人提过，”他顿了顿，如果他受不了每天十个小时的练习，他的队友按说也受不了，但是可能他们没有在结束后再看五小时手机。

 

 

　　“你不会有事的，”Seagull重复了一遍，终于准备放过他了。他看起来有些紧张，像是很后悔问了Shadder这个问题“呆会儿我们顺路去药店买些止疼片药好了。走吗？”

 

　　Shadder跟在他后面走出了房间，在穿衣服和换鞋的间隙聊了点诸如天气变化和训练赛遇到的讨厌队伍之类的话题。Shadder不太清楚自己讲了什么，他的注意力全都集中Seagull那件即使在楼梯间昏暗灯光下也显得颜色十分鲜艳的[毛衣](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/827b1e7fgy1fcqw31r2d9j20f00ejgvr.jpg)上。

 

 

　　“有什么不对吗？”注意到他目光的美国人低头看了看自己胸前两个快乐的雪人。

 

 

　　“没有，”Shadder说，“不过你这件衣服会发光或者唱歌吗？我很期待。”

 

　　“别这样,”Seagull看着他，故意显得很受冒犯，好像Shadder刚刚不是评价了他的毛衣而是邀请他来跳段踢踏舞。“圣诞毛衣是圣诞节魅力很大的一个组成部分。"

 

 

　　“是的，但是在我们那儿一般到了十二岁大家就不这么想了。”

 

 

　　“这是偏见，我为五年前那个能感受到圣诞毛衣可爱之处的你深感惋惜。”

 

 

　　  Shadder做了个F word的口型，拉开他合租人丰田车的门坐了进去。

 

 

 

 

　　4.

 

 

 

 

　　Shadder没有问Seagull预定的是什么餐厅，他们从前出门吃饭的时候也经常是临时打开点评软件，按字母顺序筛选后导航去第一家，或者干脆去上次去的那一家，五个月来华盛顿的餐饮业从来没让他失望过；所以看到意大利语的店名时Shadder在座椅上僵住了。意大利美食往往特点鲜明：会让你吃撑，会让你变胖，并且会让你服用披萨。

 

 

　　这家餐厅新开了没多久，皮肤是浅棕色的女招待可能三个月前还住在西西里岛，卷舌音发得有些生硬，很有工作热情。Seagull在等奶酪锅的间隙里讲了讲他呆在中国和韩国时去过的昂贵本地餐馆，而他饶有兴致地边听边用叉子翻着面前盘子里的马铃薯汤团，心想或许去一趟意大利能改善他对番茄、通心粉和莫兹里拉奶酪的敌意。美国人语气欢快，神情有点困惑，让他很庆幸自己没有在不能见面的时候问对方这些问题。

 

 

　　饭后去逛超市可能不是一个好的选择。原定计划他们是去买Shadder下星期需要吃的东西，而购物车堆到半满的时候两人终于意识到他们挑的绝大多数食物都是为今晚主机游戏之夜准备的零食。搞不好Shadder下周就能上本地新闻了：外国人于外卖停送后靠蘸酱玉米片和Dr. Pepper维持生命。在自助结账机前面排队的时候，Seagull抱着蛋酒和果汁酒站在前面，装作两人不认识的样子；而没带ID的Shadder趁他不注意，从花花绿绿的包装纸货架上随手抽了一卷出来塞到了爆米花、布丁和夹心饼干中间。

 

 

　　他们出来的时候刚好开始下雪，十二月的朔风裹挟着冰晶和太平洋的气息呼啸而来，对我们两手都拎着购物袋并且常年足不出户的主角们来说毫无浪漫可言。到了药店门口，Seagull从Shadder手里接过一个袋子，说去把车停得近些，顺便再买点热饮。他推开玻璃门，在货架上徒劳地找了一阵，最后还是不得不求助于柜台后面值夜班的药剂师。等他十分钟后抓着两小盒药片如释重负地从药店里出来的时候，终于明白为什么刚刚Seagull在寒风中离去的背影看起来有些雀跃：美国大学的Pharmacology 101可能有一半以上的时间是在教学生如何用少于三个词的句子回答世界上的一切问题。

 

　　Shadder在外面等了许久，直到手指开始发红，冷得没办法滑动解锁手机。他头顶上的无星冬夜沉默着把圣诞节的气息洒满整座城市，也包括他没有围巾的大衣领口里。药店附近的一间尖顶小教堂正好开始管风琴演奏，低沉洪亮的声音不着调还振聋发聩。它门外的接待处前站着一个学生模样的亚裔少女，递给每个走进去做晚祷的人一份传单。Shadder把手机和止疼片一起塞进口袋，站在原地看着对方，并在她快要注意到自己的时候移开视线。不过这样的僵持并没有持续很久，半点的钟声一响，那女孩子抖了抖青绿色毛线帽上积的雪花，像小白鸽一样飞进建筑物不见了。

 

　　他最后看了一眼她消失的地方，百无聊赖地往Seagull离开的那个方向走了两步，发现他室友站在街角灯光照不到的地方一手端着两杯大号的饮料，另一只手握着手机点来点去。

 

　　“没有糖浆和咖啡因。”Seagull把两杯一起递给他，但注意力并没有从手机上离开。

 

　　Shadder在喝到滚烫的可可前还是稍微为自己对糖分的挑剔感到一点愧疚的。

 

　　“那杯是我的。”Seagull一脸无辜地面对他的白眼。

 

　　“你是不是故意的？”

 

　　“杯子上写了我的名字。”

 

　　他费劲地从纸杯上辨认出了字母B，然后发现他的努力毫无意义。

 

　　“有什么有趣的东西吗？”Shadder在他们走出一条街后，半是好奇半是不耐烦地问他金发的室友究竟在看什么。

 

　　“我朋友发给我了一些airbnb的广告，”Seagull把热饮的包装袋丢进垃圾桶，开始和他一样端着杯子暖手。“去年去欧洲一些地区旅游的用户参与抽奖，在特兰西瓦尼亚*的城堡里度过了万圣节。他觉得宣传广告做得很像那么回事。”他顿了顿，“然后我看到你宁可冻得半死也不愿意走进教堂，觉得这个传说的真实性有增加了一些。你是我认识的唯一一个罗马尼亚来的人，而你比暮光之城海报上的主演还苍白。”

 

　　“这是偏见，”避光保存了大半年的Shadder把举到唇边的杯子放下，学着几小时前Seagull的语气抗议道。“那儿其实没什么好呆的。而且为什么你会注意暮光之城的海报。“他回忆起多年前去观光的无聊经历，没有意识到Seagull可能为了观察他会不会过去跟教堂门口的女孩搭讪而特意多让他等了几分钟。“说得好像罗马尼亚除了吸血鬼什么都没有一样。难道你去别的国家时发现大家只知道迪士尼会很高兴吗？”

 

　　“迪士尼有什么不好吗？比大家只知道我们的新总统好多了。“

 

　　“但迪士尼主要受众是青少年和儿童。”

 

　　“这话由一个上周刚成年的人说出来听着实在是成熟得不可思议。”

 

　　他还不想放弃，又担心这样下去直到饮料完全冷掉他可能都喝不上什么。榛果味道的无咖啡因咖啡（还加了别的有关圣诞节的香料并且替换成了豆奶）经由消化道流进他的胃，让他感到一点暖意，让他张开嘴想说点什么，关于今夜，或者关于比那早得多的事情。

 

　　“谢谢。”他端详着杯子上写的“挑剔先生（Mr. Nitpicking)"，坚持着把那个词说出来了。

 

　　Seagull愉快地低了低头，细雪从他金发上落下来。但他的回答被三五辆飞驰而过的机车引发的噪音淹没了。那几个骑士还喊了些什么，Seagull皱起眉，把他拉到了自己的另一侧。Shadder想问他发生了什么，而对方只是示意他先上车。

 

　　*

 

　　为了确保不摔碎任何东西，他们搬了两次才把晚上买的杂货都放到公寓里去。Seagull去淋浴，留下Shadder一个人”准备点吃的，再随便选些游戏“。他在浴室门关上的一瞬间，冲向丢在沙发和厨房流理台上乱七八糟的购物袋，从里面拎出一个，蹑手蹑脚回去了自己房间。

 

　　等Seagull穿着摇粒绒睡衣，冒着看不见的热气再次出现的时候，他年轻的室友正坐在堆在碗里的微波炉爆米花和奇多后面试手柄好不好使。

 

　　“这是什么游戏？”

 

　　“放在HALO5的盒子里，我觉得有可能是HALO5。"Shadder对上次两人玩解谜游戏到一半卡关去谷歌答案的时候才发现游戏搞错了的事情至今于怀耿耿。

 

　　Seagull在他身边坐下，看着他不太习惯地用手柄瞄准，随意塞了点吃的在嘴里。

 

　　“我一直都很好奇为什么你热的爆米花糊的很少。”

 

　　“因为我热它的时候看了使用指南？”

 

　　“要是我错了请纠正我：你今天好像特别有攻击性？”

 

　　Shadder想解释能分清600W和900W微波炉功率不算是什么特技，一不留神被敌人的手榴弹炸得满屏幕都是。他以为Seagull会笑，但是等了一会儿对方还是很安静。他侧过头，沙发上除了他室友还凭空多出来一个方格图案的礼物盒，甚至上面的缎带看起来也是格子呢质地。

 

　　“他们包装的时候我应该在旁边盯着的，”Seagull努力让自己听起来诚恳一些，“不管怎样，圣诞快乐。”

 

　　Shadder放下手柄把盒子接过来，或许他应该装模作样地摇两下然后让Seagull透露一下里面究竟装了什么，但是他忍住了。

 

　　“我非常感激。”他漫无目的地拨着手柄上的摇杆，不确定这时候该不该和他室友对视。

 

　　“……你不好奇里面是什么吗？”Seagull看起来像一个试图耐着性子去理解为什么One Direction是他十五岁女儿最爱的乐队的地下摇滚歌手。

 

　　Shadder尝试编造一些欧洲大陆和东正教的节日习俗，比如礼物必须等到25号当天才能打开，或者罗马尼亚人的传统是在今天庆祝异教太阳神的回归，并且很介意亚伯拉罕诸教剽窃了他们欢度佳节的方式*。他以为自己是在若无其事地犹豫不决，而Seagull看来他都快缩进沙发的靠垫堆里了。

 

　　“我只是问问，如果你想把它留到后天也挺好的，”在他说出下一句话之前，Shadder一度以为自己安全了。“我的礼物呢？”

 

　　“我准备好了，”他听到自己的声音说，“新年你回来的时候一起给你。我没想到今天晚上我们会……”

 

　　“我看到你买的礼物包装了，我得说品味不错。"

 

　　“那可能不是给你的。”他干巴巴地回应道。

 

　　“Robert，”Seagull笑着看着他，而他对这个笑容很熟悉。“如果你左腿边那个包裹不是给我的，我保证每年今天你都能收到会唱歌的毛衣。”

 

　　Shadder抓起那个被提及的玩意，像被烫到一样扔给了他的室友。我准备了礼物，得到的却是威胁，他不满地在心里抱怨道。不过很快，三下五除二拆开他十分钟前费了不少力气包好的盒子，看到里面内容物的Seagull愣在了那里。他张开嘴却不知道该说什么的表情让Shadder觉得早些时候的一切都是值得的。

 

　　你知道，有时候人跟人的关系就像厨房的粉碎机一样，你从搬进来的第一天就小心翼翼，时不常用水和洗涤剂刷它，并且从来不故意向里面丢骨头以测试它的能力，你以为万事大吉，但是突然有一天它还是坏了，吱嘎作响得仿佛一个铁血战士正在厨房下水道里追杀异形，你不得不牺牲你最喜欢的叉子让它暂时停下来，还不知道什么时候能修好。

 

　　同样的情况也发生在Shadder和他亲爱的朋友之间。比那更糟的是粉碎机不会吃了你的合金水池，但是整日流连论坛的Shadder恰好知道怎样攻击Seagull会奏效，他只是从不知道他真的会那样做。九月份他们为了一点事情吵起来，Shadder不想回忆他喊了什么让喋喋不休的Seagull一下子安静下来——虽然他对那天晚上记忆犹新。他当时挣扎着想解释什么，Seagull原本在洗碗，失手摔碎了一个马克杯后就一言不发地回去自己房间了。他以为他们基本算是完蛋了，可以准备收拾东西搬去俱乐部的集体公寓，等一个月后再发封电邮诚恳道歉。但是第二天Shadder醒来的时候，Seagull已经在飞往亚特兰大的飞机上了。他在冰箱贴下压个便条说微波炉里有热牛奶，要不是因为乳糖不耐，Shadder肯定以为自己得到了他的原谅。

 

　　他用了一个星期在eBay上找到了那个实际上是某个游戏展比赛纪念品的杯子，然后用了两个多月犹豫下次见面的时候送给他是不是显得有些蠢。好在那两个月Seagull真的没回去几天。

 

　　“其实你不用……我是说，谢谢。”Seagull尝试了几次，都是说了几个词就停下了。他镜片后面的蓝色的眼睛盯着Shadder脑袋附近的某个地方，像是指望着他能读懂自己的想法。

 

　　“没什么的。”Shadder条件反射似地回应。

 

　　“我很想知道，要是我没有要求，你真的会在新年给我吗？”Seagull在他复盘的时候不怀好意地问，很明显已经从短暂的反常中恢复了。

 

　　“你今天为什么这么针对我？”Shadder扔下手柄，作势要把杯子抢回来。Seagull是对的，他确实想过这个：新年过后应该有很多别的节日也适合赠送礼物，比如二月份的土拨鼠节*，三月份的复活节，或者干脆等到下次他们吵得不可开交的时候。

 

　　“我没有什么别的选择？”Seagull把马克杯和盒子一起举过头顶，他的欧洲室友够不到，想站起来又觉得丢人，计无可施地重新把注意力集中在游戏上，并在他起身去热蛋酒的时候对他的背影怒目而视。Shadder有段时候没有在主机上玩过FPS游戏，HALO5的手柄回馈也不容易适应，他每被打死一次就喝一些果汁酒，结果刚刚到子午线星的关卡时他已经有些晕了。Seagull坐在他身边抱着自己的笔记本，偶尔会抬起头和他一起看看恶评如潮的剧情，或者对他的某一个操作表示一下惊讶。

 

　　就在Shadder犹豫要不要换个难度的时候，Seagull把计算机放到一旁，从他手里抽走了手柄。

 

　　“又怎么了？”

 

　　“你的手需要休息，长时间用摇杆会加重腱鞘炎的。”

 

　　“我不用拇指也能玩这游戏。”

 

　　Seagull伸向剩了大半箱的果汁酒的手停下了，他站起身把另一个手柄也接进主机递给Shadder。

 

　　“Entertain me.”

 

　  对抗英雄难度的AI比对抗Seagull简单很多，这个事实并不用证明，Shadder在两分钟以后就决定停止自取其辱。

 

　　“所以剩下的时间我就坐在这里看你玩单机？”

 

　　Seagull把游戏模式切换回剧情，然后不知从哪摸出了自己的Kindle递给他。而Shadder怀着弄乱他所有书签的理想接过了那个阅读器，挨个儿点开每一本布兰登•山德森的小说。

 

　　剧情进展到科塔娜黑化的时候Seagull含糊地喊了一句什么。他回过神来，看了一眼只有2%的进度条，意识到阅读不是很适合他的娱乐方式。

 

　　“Seagull？”

 

　　“怎么了？”被叫到的人正在试图读档，头也不回地回答他。“要是有什么不明白的话我记得我在里面装过一个罗马尼亚语词典。”

 

　　“你不像这样犯浑的时候我还是挺喜欢你的。”

 

　　Seagull手上的动作停了下来，虽然时间短到让他以为是他的错觉。美国人拍了拍他另一侧肩膀，让两个人坐得更近了一点。

 

　　“谢谢，我就当你是在称赞我了。”

 

　　Shadder想知道他有没有像某些时候在直播里读完粉丝捐赠附言时提及的那样感到warm & fuzzy，但目前他更想给史蒂芬•金一个新的机会。

 

　　*

 

　　他从浅眠中清醒过来的时候大概刚过十二点，XBOX因为长时间没有操作自动待机了，留给他一片安静的黑暗。Seagull还坐在他旁边，手里捏着摇杆；他睡着得比Shadder晚一些，还给两个人盖上了放在客厅的一条毛毯，现在正随着他的呼吸轻微地一起一伏。毯子是Shadder住在这里之后才买的，很难把两个人包得多么严实，他不由自主地向他体温偏高的室友那边挤了挤。

 

　　Shadder现在可以随便做点儿什么：报复性地弄乱他整齐地打着卷的金发，就像他经常对自己做的那样；把刚刚没发挥好的话重新再讲一次；或者他可以吻他——两个人在一起喝酒总有一个可以宣称自己醉了。但是这些荒谬的念头就像夏天看到喷水池想要跳进去那样，不着痕迹地迅速消散了。

 

　　Shadder知道他应该把对方叫醒，让他回房间休息以免耽误几个小时后的行程。然而困倦降临在他大脑里，仿佛窗外的白雪降落在圣诞节。他转过头用清醒的人也听不清的声音说了句圣诞快乐，对今夜最后的记忆停留在睡着的Seagull闻起来像是蛋酒、肉桂、冬青树叶和橘子香波。

 

 

 

Fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
>  
> 
> *罗马尼亚这个词有“罗马人的国度”的意思。本文题目里的萨图尔努斯（Saturnus）是罗马农神，他的纪念日在每年12月17到23号之间。因为23号之后北半球白昼的时间会开始渐渐变长，因此也象征着春天的回归。现代圣诞节庆祝的是耶稣基督的降生日，但是在家里放一棵圣诞树等等庆祝习俗并不是天主教原创的而是参考的其他宗教。
> 
> （当然IRL Shadder2k是过圣诞节的）
> 
> 题目之所以长得像个乱码，一方面是故事发生在23号当天，另一方面是作者计划在圣诞节前写完，但是很明显呃……
> 
>  
> 
> *土拨鼠节：每年二月二日北美人民会把冬眠的土拨鼠从地底下挖出来，根据传说，如果土拨鼠能看到它自己的影子，那么北美的冬天还有6个星期才会结束。如果它看不到影子，春天不久就会来临。


End file.
